This invention relates to a new accessory for use in connection with a conventional billiard cue, or cue stick, or which may also be referred to as a pool cue. Such a cue, or stick, is used for practising the sport of billiards, or pool, or snooker, or similar games of sport usually played upon a billiard table, or pool table or snooker table.